


i'll be a rockin', rollin' bitch for you

by singagainsoon



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Genital Piercing, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singagainsoon/pseuds/singagainsoon
Summary: “Don’t be foolish, Newton. I can think of a hundred better things for you to do with that mouth-"





	i'll be a rockin', rollin' bitch for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [businesscasual_pseudopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/businesscasual_pseudopod/gifts).



“Hey, honeybuns, get up.”

Hermann grunts and yanks the covers away from Newt and up over his head. It feels far too early, though Newton appears to think otherwise. He scoots away from the dip in the mattress that marks Newt’s stocky body. “Gh.”

Newt, unfazed, wraps his arms around him and presses himself to Hermann’s skinny back, effectively closing any and all distance between them and dispelling Hermann’s fragile hopes for more sleep. “Don’t you wanna see what I bought you?”

“What I  _ want _ , Newton, is to resume sleeping.”

This, of course, is only a grumbled half-truth. He would rather like Newton to join him, though Hermann supposes it is likely too late for that. The vague promise of a gift, though, piques his interest more than he is willing to admit. Newton is warm and sturdy against his back, settling.

“Ungrateful,” he mutters. Newton wiggles his hands up under Hermann’s threadbare t-shirt and skirts them along the xylophone lines of his protruding ribs, towards his chest where the skin is warm and sensitive and a bit ticklish. A shudder rolls through Hermann, along the line of his vertebrae, and betrays him. Newton chuckles and noses between Hermann’s shoulder blades. If he was not quite so dear to him, Hermann might actually be annoyed (but even then, only a bit). “Mmm, no bralette?”

“ _ Gott _ , Newton, it’s not as if I sleep in them.” 

Newt trails his fingers down, then back up along Hermann’s side, callused fingertips grazing past the scar tissue that spiderwebs his hip and thigh, past his ages-old navel piercing, and up to the barely-there little swell of Hermann’s tits where his nipples are hard and pierced through with silver rings. The first time Newton had seen them, he’d been unable to believe his eyes, barely able to keep his fidgeting hands to himself, said _Holy shit, is that why you wear so many layers?_ _Those things could cut diamond, dude._

“You should. I like the lace,” he teases, palming at his chest.

Hermann arches away from him, stretching his legs to poke at Newt’s calves with his ice-cold toes. Newton holds him tighter. It is a game, a dance, and Newt plays along wonderfully. 

“Newton.”

“What happened to ‘Oh Newt, Honey, Darling, Light Of My Life’? I like that better.”

“You forfeited any and all terms of endearment when you decided to wake me,” Hermann mutters, but he rolls onto his back to squint sideways at him, so he is certain Newt considers it a victory anyway.

“It’s, like, one in the afternoon, lazybones. C’mon, sit up, lemme show you what I got!”

When Hermann takes just a bit too long for Newton’s ever-shortening patience, he slots himself behind Hermann, lifting him easily to rest his weight against his chest. He dangles a little plastic package in front of Hermann’s bleary eyes, letting him catch sight of the glittering blue jewel, the stainless steel curve of the barbel. He smiles in spite of himself, turns his head to bump the slope of his nose against Newt’s cheek. “New jewelry? Oh, Newton, you shouldn’t have-”

“You never buy this stuff for yourself, babe- No, don’t give me that look! God forbid I feel like spoiling my man, huh? What a crime. You’re gonna look so fuckin’ pretty, Herm.”

Hermann feigns a frown, though it does nothing to hide his traitorous blush. Newt grins, tearing into the packaging to extract Hermann’s gift. His unoccupied hand covers Hermann’s bad hip, warmth blossoming under his palm. “I- thank you, dearest. It’s really very nice. You shouldn’t have spent your money on me.”

“Shut up for like five seconds, alright? Jesus, dude, you’re- Here, let me change it for you.” Hermann goes pliant under the splay of his hand and sags back against Newt’s chest. “Okay?”

He nods and makes a low noise of approval in his throat that he knows shoots like sparks right to Newt’s clit. Newton shifts slightly behind him, and Hermann hides a victorious grin. “Okay.”

He lets Newt tug his shirt over his head and only makes minimal displeased grunts when Newton tosses it carelessly to the ground beside the bed instead of folding it neatly as Hermann believes he ought to. Newton rubs his hand down over Hermann’s chest to the little dip in the center of his belly where it is soft and warm and sweet and then back up again. His palms are a cool sort of heat, soothing and exciting all at once, brushing over the simmering heat of arousal coiling low between his hips. Hermann sighs. 

Newton thumbs lightly over the jewelry resting in the twist of his navel, watching it glint in the yellow afternoon sun before he removes it with practiced, steady hands to gingerly slot the new metal in its place. “There we go. It’s pretty, huh?”

Newt is still stroking the tender skin with his thumb, toeing the shaky line between comforting and arousing. Hermann nods. His cock gives a single twitch where it is pressed against his thigh, tucked away in the worn flannel of his pajama pants. He shifts to turn his head and press his thin lips in an almost-kiss to Newton’s throat. It is a wordless  _ Thank you _ , a silent plea to continue that Newton does not require but waits sweetly for anyway. “Yes, it’s rather lovely.”

“I love you,” Newton says behind him, unprompted, soft and contemplative. Hermann’s heart hits his rib cage, hard, and he feels its urgent pulse in his cock. “I love looking at you. I love your body and your face and your big, sexy brain.”

Hermann rolls his eyes, fond beneath it all. His hand slips ever lower, teasing along the flat, downy skin above Hermann’s waistband. Newton’s other hand - his left hand, the one he reserves for careful dissections and all manner of absent minded doodling in the margins of every single paper in the house - cups Hermann’s left breast with every ounce of meticulous care he might use to handle a sample, worries the ring in his nipple. It stiffens impossibly under the twist of his thumb and forefinger, peaked and red, and electrifies his frazzled nerve endings.

“Oh,” he moans quietly, pushing his chest forward into Newton’s gentle grasp. His entire body feels on high alert, wiry muscles flexing, yearning for the greedy thrill of Newton’s hands, his mouth. His touch trails to the skin stretched too-tight over Hermann’s sternum, near the frantic beating of his heart. “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Yeah? That good, sweetie? You like that?” Newton coos, pushing the tops of his fingers just beneath the elastic slung low on Hermann’s angled hips. He does not miss the sharp intake of breath that hitches Hermann’s chest, the way his swollen, half-hard cock pokes through his pants; but he pretends to, choosing instead to fuss over Hermann and grace the side of his face with a tender kiss.

“Yes-  _ yes _ , Newt.”

Ordinarily, Hermann might flush with the erotic heat of feeling utterly filthy in the best possible way, but it is the warmth of Newton’s unbridled adoration that brings a blush to his high cheeks and creeps steadily in blotches down his neck. The days when Hermann had never expected to feel the touch of another person are distant now, hardly worth deeming memories. 

Newton hesitates a moment before withdrawing his hand and rubbing instead against the bit of Hermann’s hip that sticks at an unnatural angle. Hermann fights back a whimper, a desperate upwards canting of his hips.

“Sit up, sugartits.”

Hermann is in no position to refuse, nickname aside, letting Newton slide from behind him and replace the familiar bulk of his body with pillows. Newt places a knee on either side of Hermann’s thighs, and the expression on his face is something loving, something unreadable as he tugs Hermann’s pajama pants down his legs (and only manages to get them caught on Hermann’s foot once in the process). Hermann watches him through pleasure-heavy eyelids, sighing lightly when his erection is exposed to the cool air. The ring shoved through the fattening head of Hermann’s cock glints in the light. The other piercings had been entirely Hermann's idea, and he'd been incredibly pleased to find Newton  enjoyed them, but the Prince Albert had been decided upon almost exclusively to surprise Newton, a secret little gift to be presented to Newt's bespectacled eyes only. 

Newt eyes him, blown-wide pupils hungry with desire that he does not bother to attempt concealing. It makes Hermann shudder from the top of his head to his toes.

He leans in to pepper Hermann’s flustered face in kisses, stamping a steady stream of them down his neck, over the sensitive little spot where Hermann’s throat meets his thin, broad shoulder. Hermann whines quietly, reaching up to wind his arms around Newt’s neck. Newton works his way along Hermann’s chest, pausing to tongue at each of his stiff nipples just to hear the choked-off sound that catches in the hollow of his throat, just below his bobbing adam’s apple. Hermann preens under the attention, and by the time Newton’s sweet, pink mouth pauses to hover over the divot in his right hip, he is all but writhing. 

He lifts a trembling hand to card his long fingers through Newt’s choppy hair. “Please, darling, I- I’d like you to, ah, touch me.” 

The corner of Newton’s mouth lifts, quirking where the smallest hint of a dimple hides. He kisses just above Hermann’s dark thatch of wiry pubic hair, and his leaking cock gives a single, aching throb like a second, more urgent heartbeat. “I am touching you.”

“Don’t be foolish, Newton. I can think of a hundred better things for you to do with that mouth-  _ Ah. _ ” Newt kisses Hermann’s pale thigh and traces the pad of his index finger along the hard ridge of his prick. Hermann twitches, jerks his hips involuntarily, and Newton has the audacity to bat his eyelashes at him as he thumbs, teasing, at the ring there. He smears precome across his fingers (“Filthy thing,” Hermann breathes fondly) and makes a show of slicking Hermann’s cock with it when he takes him mercifully in his grasp. Despite the moans that spill freely from Hermann’s parted lips, Newton’s pace is brutally slow, curious and almost exploratory as though he is still cataloging what makes Hermann tick (and throb and gasp and whine).

“I’m sure you can, baby,” he murmurs, and twists his wrist  _ just so _ on the upstroke. Hermann’s mouth falls open, a sharp little cry wrenching from deep in his lungs, and Newton’s other hand tugs lightly at one of his nipple rings, the stab of pleasure bordering just on the sweeter side of pain. He ruts into Newton’s fist pitifully, his moan pitching into something akin to a keen. Newt quirks an eyebrow at him and squeezes Hermann in his hand, still pumping him, the fully-clothed picture of pink-cheeked eroticism. “You want me to suck your dick, butternut?”

Hermann sputters for moment, stuck on a startled half-whine as though he has cause to act scandalized with his aching prick in Newton’s hand. “Y-yes. Ah, please.”

It’s all the instruction Newton needs, and he scoots down the bed to part Hermann’s trembling thighs. He places a single kiss on the inside of each, smiling against Hermann’s skin when he breathes a ragged exhale and threads his fingers in the top of Newton’s hair. Newt licks his lips and leans in to mouth wetly at the head of Hermann’s cock, humming around his tip. Hermann fights the overwhelming urge to thrust into the wet heat of Newt’s mouth, to hear him choke a bit around the shape of his erection. His insides pull tight, as does his hold on Newt, and Hermann feels himself tensing beneath Newton’s sloppy ministrations, his tongue swiping along his head to collect bitter precome, laving along the ring there. 

“ _ Oh _ , Newton, my love- I’m going to- Darling, may I-” 

Hermann’s boyfriend looks at him through fluttering eyelashes and bobs his head just enough to push Hermann further into his mouth. “Mmhmm,” he hums, the vibrations making Hermann’s cock twitch against the inside of Newt’s cheek. He is such a lovely sight, his stubbled cheek bulging obscenely around Hermann’s length, saliva dribbling down his chin in a little glob. Newton’s hand trails down to cup Hermann’s bollocks, and then he is screwing his eyes shut tight and letting his hips spasm, jerking as he comes hard into Newton’s mouth and curling his toes in the sheets, scrabbling for something to brace himself against. Newton swallows without complaint, pulls off wetly to lick at Hermann’s piercing until he has stopped twitching and started to soften. Hermann sits up to swat Newton gently away from his spent, oversensitive cock and tug him up instead to lay exhausted beside him. 

He strokes his thumb against the corner of Newt’s mouth, wiping away leftover saliva and the bit of come that caught there. Newton smiles, lazy and altogether pleased with himself, and Hermann presses their lips together. He can taste himself, bitter and briney.

“You good?” Newton asks, voice a bit hoarse in a way that endears Hermann to him impossibly further. Newt cradles the jut of Hermann's bad hip, prodding experimentally with the tips of his fingers. Hermann kisses him again, softer, more considering, and smiles.

“Wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had SO MUCH FUN with this comission!!! if youd like one of your own, drop by my twitter @kaijubf !!!!


End file.
